New beginnings
by curioanimefan
Summary: Does everyone get a chance to start over? This story ranges over the different hm lands, as a guy struggles with his past deeds. rated T...for now. Mature themes coming soon. *Warning* slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

So...this is my first attempt at writin' a fanfic I chose harvest moon cause ive grown up playing the series. So here it goes.

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the harvest moon games, ideas, or ect, ect.

* * *

***life at sea***

*thump!*  
I was startled awake by a loud bang. Sitting up, I looked around my cabin for the source of noise. The boat was rocking violently back and forth, I was starting to get a little seasick... Though...I suppose I should have expected it.  
I'd never been on a boat, let alone on a trip

anywhere

I swung my legs out of bed, glancing at the hanging clock above my bed I rose unsteadily to my feet, It was nearly 9am.  
Determined to stay on my feet I made my way across the room to the bathroom. nearly stumbling in, catching myself on the sink. I looked into the mirror, my brown hair damp with sweat was sticking out in every direction irritating me.  
I ran my hand threw my hair a few times, straightening it somewhat.  
I exited the tiny bathroom, and grabbed my backpack of the nightstand. Slipped on my shoes and made my way up onto the deck. The deck was pretty void of any life, there was a young couple at the far side of the deck. They appeared to be having a quite conversation while looking out at the horizon. And a silver haired cowboy waiting by the the area we were supposed to exit when we hit shore.  
I slowly walked over to the railing so I could be on of the first off this irritating boat. Keeping my distance from the cowboy, I lean on the railing closing my eyes feeling that at any moment I might hurl into the waves that gently rock the ferry. A sudden crash in the distance remained unknown to me in my condition. I head mumbling in the distance.

* * *

***All ashore!***

Memories floated by in my mind, memories of my childhood, Going to school, my friends, and... Her... No!... I can't!...  
I screamed mentally, trying to stop the memories from coming. I couldnt deal with this, not now, I had to stop it somehow.  
*spash*  
A cold wave of water hit me in the face, forcing me sit jolt upright.  
Catching my breathe, I looked around. I don't know where I was..  
"You a'right there?' Grumbled someone to my left. I snapped my head in that direction, looking up I saw him glaring down at me. It was that cowboy from before. He snorted then turned and walked out of the room before I could answer him. Fully awake now, I could feel how sweaty my body was, and now I was freezing to because someone thought it'd be funny to pour ice water on my face. Irritated, I got out of bed.  
I reached for my bag when it hit me.  
Where are my clothes!  
I was wearing only boxers, and a black tanktop.  
Looking around the room for... Well...any clothes to put on, I saw it, at the foot of the bed sat a small pile of folded clothes and a smal note in top. Walking over picked the note up. Examining it briefly before reading it.  
It was on a plain white piece of paper and had elegant handwriting on it.  
I laughed at the thought of *that guy* writing like that.

*Hi,  
You must be tired. I washed you clothes cause they were soaking wet.  
There is a bathroom right across from your room, please get cleaned up before coming downstairs.  
*Ann,*

Who in the heck is ann?  
I ran my hand through my hair grimacing at the stickness of it.  
I wiped my hand on the bed than snatched up the clothes and rushed out of the room. as I walked out another wave hit me this time however it was a pleasant wave, consisting of the warmth of the hall, and the delicious smell of food coming from downstairs. I could hear people downstairs talking, but couldnt make out what was being said. A door down the hall behind me opened. I turned to see who it was, a guy dressed in white and blue had just entered the hall, brown haired and blue eyed. He had a hat pulled down to cover most of his face.  
" you might want to put some clothes on" he snapped as he walked by, almost hitting me as he passed me.  
I gripped my clothes tighter, what was his issue?  
I mentaly shrugged and walked in the the door behind me I noticed It was simple but homey at the same time, it reminded me of my grandparents house from when I was little. I frowned at the thought, as I placed my clothes on the sink. I was on autopilot, turning on the water to the shower, taking the tanktop off and letting it fall to the floor. I wonder where I am. Did something happen on the boat? And why was that cowboy here aswell? Is this where he lived?  
I stepped into the shower, the hot water water burning my flesh at first but I got use to it after a few moments and it actually was starting to feel good now. I would get showered and dressed than go downstairs to find out were I am.

* * *

Alright, ill end this here. Let lemme what ya think. Ill be adding to this real soon. Later, Curio,

Ps, sorry for the typo about grays hair color. ive fixed it now.


	2. Chapter 2

# New beginnings ch 02 #  
Okay I know the first chapter was kinda short, but I'm tryin really hard to write a good fic yall, this one will be better I think.  
Im alway open to hear what yall think.  
Oh and btw, I dont own harvest moon, or any of natsumes games, characters, or ideas...,

***A clean start***

I avoided looking at my reflection in the mirror, I raised my left hand to feel my jawline, I could feel the stubble coming in from not shaving. I ran my hands up threw my damp hair slightly messing it up. Prefect, I smirked at myself.  
Exiting the bathroom I proceeded downstairs. It seems to have quited down a bit from earlier. I slowly descended the stairs, slightly leaning over so I could see. It looked like a resturant, the large room was dotted with round tables. against the back was a bar and barstools, a man stood near the end on a old style phone. He saw me and waved, then returned to his phone call. Making my way to the counter I heard clanging coming from a back room I hadnt noticed before. "So" the man hang up the phone and turned his attention to me.  
" how are you doing?" He gave me a gentle smile.  
" ok, I guess. Where am I?"  
A slight frown came over his face, though I could tell he did his best to hide it. " well, your in mineral town sonny. And my names Doug. My daughter Ann is in the kitchen" he gestured to the back room.  
"And your friend left already, honestly I was surpised he didnt wait around for you." He shrugged, walking into the back room.  
" so much for hospitality" I muttered. I decided I should go look around the town and get my barrings.

***A day in town**  
It was noon now, and id managed to explore the whole town. I had a feeling in my gut that i should leave this town while i still can, before i made any enemies... but i was tired..and my stomach was complaining that i'd skipped out on breakfast an still hadn't eaten lunch. I groaned at the thought, i had little money with me. And i intended to use it to travel. Suddenly, an idea hit me. That girl..ann, was her name? Maybe...just maybe...  
I took off in the direction of the inn at a brisk pace.

I entered the inn and approached the bar. Sounds and smells wafting into the room. It got quite and I heard a girl speaking, then a red haired girl poked her head out of the archway. A smile stretched across her face, and blushing vibrantly. "Hi" she made her way over to me. I tried to look my sincerest. "Hey, um the names jack" I extended my hand to her. She took it immediately in both her hands.  
She had soft hands.  
And a kind face. I would feel guilty later on... but hey I was desperate.  
"Hi jack! You can call me Ann" she was beaming from ear to ear.  
I nodded taking my hand back " so do you work here or something?" I could so the blush rushing to her face for some reason.  
"Y yeah, I do. I cook most of the food here."  
She twiddled her thumbs.  
"Really! ?" I feigned enthusiasm. " so you're a pretty good cook, huh?" She looked shocked by my question, but quickly regained her composure.  
" ofcourse! Im the best cook in town, wait here and ill go make you something to eat" she disappeared into the back.  
I couldnt stop the huge grin that spread across my face, I shook my head feeling only the slightest bit guilty.  
I heard the doors to the inn open and close behind me.  
I looked over my shoulder to see the guy in white and blue walking up the stairs to the second floor. Just before leaving my view I saw him chance a glance at me, and boy did he have daggers in his eyes.  
Whats him problem anyway? I should probably find out why he hates me so much...oh well. Maybe later I'd get the chance to talk with him.  
I really shouldnt stick around though...

***dinner and a show***  
Before I knew it Ann had returned with a big bowl of homemade soup, and freashly baked bread. And to top it all off, a glass of lemonade, made from fresh squeezed lemons. Though I would have preferred something stronger. She place everything in front of me, all while beaming. Then, once finished she sat on the barstool next to me, facing me.  
I force a smile and turned to my bowl, I simply picked the bowl up with both hands. The warmth of the bowl felt good in my hands. And the soup itself smelt incredible. I took a big gulp of it, savoring the taste. The liquid was very warm, and full of flavor. I finished the whole thing in three mouthfulls. I looked at ann, putting on an encouraging smile. " you made this?" She nodded fervently. "Yes ofcourse!"  
I stopped smiling. " no way" I shook my head.  
She frowned at this.  
" no way you made something this incredible. This is amazing, what do you call it?"  
She nearly jumped out of here seat, making me lean back on my stool and causing a chain reaction as I lost my balance and fell to the floor.  
The room went white and a searing pain hit my head.

* are you even listining to me?*  
*A hard shove to my side brought me to my senses.*  
*"Huh" I looked at the black haired girl next to me.*  
*She sighed heavily.*  
*" fine" she rose from her chair.*  
*" dont talk about it to me, but please...talk to someone...okay?"*  
*She turned and left the room without another word*

**The room went white again, and my head started to spin.**

Then suddenly the spinning stopped.  
And everything went black.  
I heard a screaming in the distance, gradually getting louder.  
I tried to look around but everything was pitch black, I couldnt even see myself. I tried moving but I couldnt tell if I was moving or not...  
The screaming was getting closer, louder..it was starting to hurt my ears.  
I felt like passing out.  
Then finaly, by some answered prayer I was able to open my eyes.  
The first thing I focused on was a door.  
The screaming fading away, until it wasnt no more discernable. " hey" I felt a hand on my arm, gently rubbing it.  
" are you okay?"  
I looked over to see the rednhaired girl...Ann was her name..  
"Y yeah, sorry" I mumbled.  
"Hey! There will be no apologizing!" She was nearly shouting at me.  
Her cheeks red and puff out and her nose crinkled, making it hard to take her seriously.  
Smiling, I sat upright. I took her hand in mine.  
" ok, okay. Settle down" I said half heartedly. Her jaw dropped as she stood up, making me let go of her hand.  
" oh my gosh" her hand flew to her cheek.  
" im so sorry, its just...I was worried about you. And you really have nothing to be sorry about, are you feeling okay?"  
Her words jumbled together forcing me to pay attention so I could make out what she was saying.  
I held back a chuckle.  
"Uh, yeah. I feel fine...now."  
She sat on the edge of the bed. And laid the back of her hand on my forehead. " you dont have a fever...  
Maybe your just tired?"  
Her nose crinkled again, like she was thinking hard about something.  
" well, i feel fine now" I said laying a hand on her thigh.  
" no more need to worry about me"  
She blushed a deep shade of crimson.  
I smiled, hoping to reassure her.  
Sheepishly, she smiled.  
Not giving her time to think I pulled her close gently, putting my arms around her neck.  
"W what?" She started to pull away but I held her there, against my chest. It was a few moments before I spoke.  
"Thank you"  
She lifted her head to look at me.  
"Wha-?"  
" for worrying about me"  
grabbing her chin I pulled her closer and pressed my lips to hers.  
Her eyes widened in surprise, her body tensed up.  
I pulled her even closer, she seemed to finally relax. Putting her arms around my neck. She leaned into me...

Im so mean! Okay heres the end of this chapter, lemme know what you think. And ill upload the next chapter soon.  
Curio, 


	3. Chapter 3

# New beginnings ch 03 #  
Ok, so heres the third chapter.  
I have a general direction im going with this, just bare with me cause it the getting there that will be kinda rough.  
Disclaimer! I own nothing except my oc's and my own plot line.

***memories***  
I think I might actually miss this town.  
Maybe I was getting soft hearted, but the people of mineral town seemed genuinely kind. And thats not something I usually experience with people. Not were im from atleast.  
People mind their own business, and don't trust strangers.  
They dont give help to foreigners, or go outside of town for that matter.  
It was nice nevertheless, out in the countryside. Knowing everyone in town, everyone was like family...untill..

I can still remember walking around my families vineyard, my dog Yoko following right behind smell of soft soil, and flourishing vines. I could hear our horses neigh in the distance. The cool autumn wind, gently blowing. It was starting to get cold out, with winter approaching fast. I was wearing my dark jeans, and a longs sleeve gray termal. and my favorite black jacket, and blue cap. The faint smell of smoke wafting threw the field. Yoko whimpered, quietly protesting the cold weather.  
She always hated the cold, making a fuss everytime I'd go out to walk the vineyard. I looked up at the sky, scattered with dark gray clouds. It was supposed to rain this evening, and I definitely didnt want to get wet.  
So I headed back in the direction of the house, putting my hands in my jacket. Then i heard it.  
A shriek cut the air like a knife threw butter.  
Then everything went silent, even the wind stopped.  
Nothing, just eerie silence. I looked down at Yoko, the dog was staring in the direction of the scream.  
"C'mon" I said, jogging towards the house.

***silence***  
I dont remember how long it took to return, or anything else up until I reached the house. Nor or did I realize the front door was already open when I entered. Cautiously, I made my way threw the ground floor. Nothing seemed astray, nothing turned over. I didnt seem anything was broken, I head a soft thud from above me. I looked up at the ceiling, someone must be upstairs. Quietly, I made my way up the old staircase.  
Stopping at the top of the stairs, I listened. Listened for any sign of life, Any movement. I started to walk down the hall, when a door down the hall creaked open. I froze in place as a man dressed in black from head to toe stepped out. The only part of he's body visible was his mouth, and his eyes. He too froze when he saw me. His pale pink eyes narrowed at me. Then he smirked and quickly retreated in to the room slaming the door shut. I bolted to the door, slamming all me weight on it as I twisted the knob. I flew open as I rushed in bouncing off the wall so hard in swung shut again behind me. The sight before me, made my stomach drop.  
I almost fell to my knees as I approached the body of my fiancé, her body limp on the floor, a pool of dark blood spreading across the wood soaking in..."No!" I yelled, causing the cart come to an abrupt stop. Since I wasnt paying attention I lost my balance, and was tossed over the side of the cart like a sack of potatoes. I cursed under my breathe "tch, what the hell..." I sat up rubbing the back of my head. "Thanks a lot" I glared at the driver as I rose to my feet.  
He simply shrugged and turned to face the road again. I was relieved at this, I could feel the tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I shook my head and climbed back on to the cart. finding a more secure spot to sit I called for the driver to give him to go ahead.  
I looked off, as the cart proceeded down the dirt road.  
Looking off to the country side, I settled back into my own thoughts.

Okay, so ill end it here.  
I hope yall enjoyed. This chapter was hard for me for some reason...but now its finished! And I have inspiration now for the next one. 


End file.
